About Birthdays
by stardustkr7
Summary: Jason didn't feel like his birthday actually meant much anymore since he had died and come back to life. But that didn't stop Dick from dragging him out to get a beer. Luckily, Barbara intervenes with a more preferable option.


**A/N:** So am I to understand that there is indeed a market for Jason/Barbara stories here as well as tumblr? Well, in that case I will share with you another prompted story I posted there last week.

(Also, I must politely decline all requests for Bruce/Babs. Sorry, not my cup of tea!)

Fair warning, this is about 83% smut. You have been warned. Its NSFW.

The prompt was 'JayBabs - Lingerie'

* * *

It was his birthday and somehow, the whole damn family had decided to remember.

Jason didn't feel like his birthday actually meant much anymore since he had died and come back to life. But that didn't stop Dick from dragging him out to get a beer like it was some big occasion. At least they hadn't tried to throw him a fucking surprise party. Although if he wasn't careful, Dick might start thinking he actually liked the other bird boys and try harder to get him in on their activities.

Which would never ever in a million years happen. Nope, no way.

Though he would never admit it, Jason actually didn't mind his older brother in small doses. Dick made it hard not to forgive him. Maybe their relationship would finally start to go back to normal, whatever normal was for them.

Oddly, it helped that he was now seeing Barbara.

They both loved the redhead, although in different ways now, and it was more or less a point of understanding between them rather than a point of friction. Jason no longer bragged about sleeping with her.

Although, it wasn't like Dick had much to complain about if he did. The guy was dating an alien princess with breasts the size of basketballs and a voracious sex drive. They both did well.

So when Barbara texted him that evening, he smirked at his brother before chugging down the last of his beer.

_Hey, got you a birthday present. Swing by when you're done with Dick?_

Finally, someone he actually wanted to spend his birthday with. If he was honest, which normally he tried not to be on principle, it wasn't just the fucking he was looking forward to at her place. He liked spending time with her.

As Jason parted ways with Dick, leaving him with the tab of course, he idly wondered if that technically made him Barbara's boyfriend, the whole wanting to see her for her, not just sex. And then he wondered why that idea didn't bother him more.

_Don't be stupid, Todd. Boyfriend and girlfriend? What are you, a middle school girl…_

Jason knocked on the door to her apartment. She answered a few moments later, dressed in very slouchy, comfortable pajamas and looking surprised to see him.

"Hey, I didn't expect you so soon. You could have finished your guys' night," said Barbara, standing back to let him in to her apartment.

"I decided I was done as soon as I got your text," he said, smirking slightly as she closed the door. "So, what did you get me?"

She bit her lip in hesitation. "Sit down, I'll go get it," she finally said lightly, motioning to the couch.

"What, did you forget to wrap it?" he called after her as she disappeared into her bedroom.

"Something like that…"

Jason waited. And waited. And waited some more. His knee jiggled anxiously and he checked his watch for the third time in a row. It had been almost ten minutes now. He got up and wandered over to her kitchen, opening the fridge. Among the healthy organic crap, he found a case of beer, some sort of lite chick beer, which he helped himself to. He had drained half a bottle when she finally called for him.

"Jason? Will you come in here please?"

Her tone was even and calm, (not like that one time she had screamed for him to get in the room now because she had just found a spider the size of her hand). No, her voice was completely neutral tonight.

He set down the beer and wandered into her bedroom, even more confused. Until he found what was waiting for him.

"Happy Birthday," said Barbara, smiling slightly as she posed in the middle of the room.

His jaw dropped as he blatantly stared.

She was wearing a red silk robe that skimmed her upper thighs and red stiletto heels. Idly, she twirled one end of the tie as he observed her fantastic legs then finally looked back up at her face.

"That's more like it," he said, trying to regain a bit of composure.

"You like?"

He nodded. The red was obviously for him; he liked a lot.

"You want to see what's underneath?"

He nodded again. _I will never take another birthday for granted again …._

"Go sit," she said, nodding to the bed. "Wait, shoes off!" she added quickly, snapping out of character momentarily.

Jason smirked but obeyed, seated on the edge of the bed and looking at her expectantly.

In her mind, Barbara was categorizing all the research she had done, whether it was internet or conversations with her female friends. The she squared her shoulders, put the sultry smile back on. She slowly undid the tie on the robe, letting the silky garment fall down her shoulders to pool at her feet.

The set she revealed went along with the red theme. She really hoped he liked it; the shopping trip took forever.

"Fuck, Barbie," he muttered, eyes roaming over her again.

She stepped forward, putting a hand on his face then through his hair. Then she reached down and helped tug his shirt off, throwing it aside. She pushed him back on the bed, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him sensually.

"So, Birthday boy, what do you want first?" she asked, tearing away with a soft nip at his bottom lip.

"What are my options?"

Barbara just raised an eyebrow and smirked back, wiggling her hips against his.

"I, uh …" Every time she grinded against him or licked her lips, he forgot what he was going to say. It was so distracting.

With a laugh, she kissed his neck, sucking hotly on his skin. "Okay, first, I'm going to suck your cock, Jason," she said in his ear, making him groan. He loved it when she started talking dirty; when she got into it, she was really good at it. "Do you want that?"

He nodded again, feeling her hands go to his jeans, making quick work of the button and fly. She pulled off his pants and boxers and kneeled before him.

Without warning, her mouth was suddenly on him, making him gasp in surprise. He fisted at her hair. _Oh god, is that …I think that's the back of her throat … fuck …_ He didn't dare look to confirm his suspicion. The vibrations of her moans and giggles seemed to pulse through him, making him groan again.

"Unghh … Babs …" He closed his eyes, trying to focus on not coming too soon, but her mouth was incredible and goddamn, he needed to ask for these more often. "Okay, wait, Babs …"

She looked up, pulling off him, and said wryly, "Yes, I do plan on swallowing."

Jason blinked slowly, trying to again regain control of his mental faculties. "Not what I was going to say but I'm glad to know. Seems a shame to get it over with so quickly though. You have condoms?"

Barbara smirked and stood up, leaning over him now. "What did you have in mind?"

"First," he muttered, reaching up around her to unhook her bra and tossing it aside when she shimmied out of it. He was momentarily distracted again by her newly freed breasts and spent a few minutes groping.

"And?" she prompted.

"I want you to ride me. Wait, leave those on, and the shoes too," he said as she reached down to start pulling off her thong.

"Whatever you want, Babe." She gave him another searing kiss. Then she leaned over to grab a packet on the table. After applying the protection, she settled over him, moving aside her underwear.

This time, he let himself watch as her body moved over him. She rocked against him faster and faster. He reached up and pulled her to his lips; she amazingly maintained the pace as they kissed heatedly.

"Ooh, Jason, you feel so good," Barbara moaned. He loved the way his name rolled off her tongue. Or how she would lean back to show off her amazingly flexible body.

"Barbara …" he grunted, gripping her hips.

"Come on, Babe, I want you to come, just let go," she panted.

He did. And it was amazing and she kept riding him until he came down from the high, uttering her name and mixed expletives over and over.

When the pleasant fog of ecstasy finally cleared, he found her leaning back against the pillows, watching him. She was biting her lip and he could tell by the way she fidgeted she was still worked up.

"You didn't come."

"It's your birthday," she said simply.

"Then I know what I want next while we're waiting," Jason decided. "Take that off."

Barbara pulled off the last bit of red lace. "Let me guess, leave the shoes?"

He reached out and ran a hand along her smooth, long leg. "Oh yeah, you're keeping those on for at least another round," he said approvingly. "Touch yourself," he added wickedly.

A look of relief crossed her face as her hand moved down. The angle gave him the perfect view as he lay on his side to watch her.

"Good, say my name," he commanded, swallowing.

"Oh, Jasonnn …"

"Go faster." She was breathing heavily, thrusting into her hand. "Keep saying my name. I want you to get off to me."

"Oh, yes, Jason! You make me feel so good, Jay …Ohh …"

"Come for me, Barbie. I want you screaming for me."

"Jay! Oh, fuck yes, Jason!" She came hard, crying out and arching off the pillows. With a blissful sigh, she lay back to catch her breath. She caught his eye, holding the stare as she licked off her wet fingers.

"Wow, I'm hard again …"

* * *

Jason awoke to an empty space next to him in the bed. He would never admit to anyone ever that as he slowly pulled himself out of bed, he paused to deeply inhale the scent of her pillow (_Jesus, Todd, you're fucking smitten …_). He lazily pulled on his pants and after a quick detour to the bathroom, walked out of the bedroom.

In the kitchen, Barbara was making breakfast, wearing the red silk robe from the previous night. She smiled as he padded over to her.

"Morning," she said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Hey. Last night was amazing. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He continued to hold her waist and nuzzle at her neck as she cooked bacon and eggs. Barbara loved that she got to see him like this, happy and relaxed and affectionate, completely comfortable with her.

"Be my girlfriend," Jason said suddenly, before he could stop himself.

"What?" She almost dropped the pile of scrambled eggs she had been transferring to a plate.

"Be my girlfriend?" he repeated, starting to feel uneasy now.

She set down the cooking utensils and turned around in his arms, placing her hands on his chest. There was a slightly curious look on her face. "Aren't I already?" When she had gone lingerie shopping, she had told the salesgirl she wanted to surprise her boyfriend for his birthday. "I haven't been seeing anyone else. Have you?" she asked, almost dreading the answer.

"No! It's just you, Barbara, I swear," he said quickly, gently cupping her cheek. They had been seeing each other, or at least sleeping with each other, for almost three months now. "I guess it was a stupid question…"

Laughing softly, she stood on tiptoes to give him a kiss. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend, Jason Todd," she said, a hint of teasing in her voice.

He had the strange urge to call every person he knew and brag that Barbara Gordon was his girlfriend.

"Want some breakfast now, boyfriend?" she asked.


End file.
